Broadcast traffic is prevalent over wireless networks. Sources of broadcast traffic include ARP, DHCP, layer-3 service discovery protocols, etc. Therefore, broadcast traffic suppression and efficient broadcast traffic delivery are critical for conserving network bandwidth. In addition, broadcast delivery in 60 GHz networks can be very inefficient due to the nature of directional transmission.
Thus, a strong need exists for improved techniques for broadcast/multicast delivery in wireless networks.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.